


Poisoned

by that_one_fangirl_yo



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_fangirl_yo/pseuds/that_one_fangirl_yo
Summary: Lassiter is tired and Shawn is drunk and they annoy the shit out of each other, but here they are, kissing each other right outside of Lassiter's door.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I watched this episode last month and needed a shassie fic for it but there weren't any so I wrote one myself. I don't normally write for Shawn and Lassie because I'm not good at making Shawn seem realistic, so this might be kinda ooc (for Lassie too actually) but I think I can get away with it here due to one being drunk and one being tired :)

"No one cared." Shawn Spencer slurs, standing on Carlton Lassiter's doorstep.

"Spencer? What the hell are you talking about?" 

Lassiter’s supposed to be sleeping right now. Leave it to Shawn to ruin his nights too.

"I was poisoned, but no one cared." 

Shawn leans against the open door, getting closer to Lassiter.

"You were barely poisoned."

"See! Everyone keeps saying that like it means it isn't a big deal! I thought I was gonna die Lassie." Shawn laughs then, but it's not the one Lassiter hears during the day. This is different. It’s sad and distant, and so unlike Shawn that it makes Lassiter’s heart feel funny in that way it always does when Shawn’s involved.

"Is that not a regular occurrence for you Spencer?" 

Shawn looks down and shakes his head to himself, and for a moment Lassiter wants to take it back. To invite Shawn in and tell him he's sorry. But that's not how they are together, it never has been. 

"Maybe I was expecting you to come to the hospital and hold my hand this time." Shawn grins, but Lassiter sees through it for once. It's easier when Shawn's drunk. Lassiter's too tired for this, so he says what he thinks Shawn wants to hear. It doesn't hurt that it happens to be the truth.

"I did." 

Shawn's eyes go wide.

"What?" He breathes. He's staring at Lassiter so intensely that he has to look away.

"I came to the hospital, that is. I didn't hold your hand." He glances at Shawn. "You were asleep. I couldn't stay long, what with the case and all."

Shawn hums, and then he grins.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about her." 

"Who?" 

"The killer, what was her name? Something with an E?" 

"Eugenia?"

"Yes! I've been thinking about her and Gillian. How many years do you think she went without saying anything about her feelings?" 

A part of Lassiter wants to say whatever he can to get Shawn to leave so he can go back to sleep, but the other part wants to know where Shawn is going with this.

"I don't know, probably a long time. Why?" 

Shawn looks at him then. He looks and looks and looks, but it doesn't click in Lassiter's tired brain. Not until Shawn is stepping closer and slowly pushing his lips against Lassiter's.

Lassiter doesn't move. And then he does.

He wraps his arms around Shawn's neck, his fingers lightly raking through his hair, and he kisses him back. Lassiter is tired and Shawn is drunk and they annoy the shit out of each other, but here they are, kissing each other right outside of Lassiter's door.

Lassiter pulls away first, and the whine of protest Shawn lets out is almost enough to draw him back in. Lassiter leans his head against Shawn's and closes his eyes.

"You're drunk." He whispers.

"Just barely."

Lassiter lets out a small laugh.

"Drunk enough to kiss me." 

"It's hard enough keeping myself from kissing you when I'm sober, I can't be expected to do it when I'm drunk too." 

Lassiter lets that sink in for a moment and can't help but smile. He pulls away from Shawn, but Shawn won't let him get too far.

"You didn't drive here did you?"

"Nope. There's a bar near here, I walked from there." 

Lassiter sighs.

"Come in then, you can sleep here tonight." 

The look on Shawn's face is so suggestive it makes Lassiter blush.

"When I say sleep, I mean sleep. Nothing else. I'll get the couch ready." He doesn't say anything else before walking inside, and he can hear Shawn's heavy footsteps right behind him. Shawn shuts the door and wanders around the living room while Lassiter gets some pillows and a blanket.

He comes back and hands them to Shawn, and then Shawn grabs his wrist. 

"I'm a gentleman Lassie, do you really think I'll try something if you let me into bed with you?" 

Lassiter scoffs, but he can’t hide his smile after.

"I really do." 

"And you know you won't want to stop me.” Shawn grins.

"Shut up." He mumbles, and Shawn laughs.

"How about we make a deal, Lassie. I'll sleep on the couch tonight if you promise we can kiss more tomorrow."

Shawn's drunk. And Lassiter's tired. This is no time to make promises.

But damn it if Shawn's lips didn't feel good against his. It was more than good though, it felt _right_. Shawn had admitted to wanting to kiss him before, and Lassiter knows deep down that he's thought about it too. Thought about shoving him into a wall and shutting him up with his lips, about pulling him close and crashing their lips together after one of them had a too-close call. And he knows he’s thought about things a lot filthier than that. 

Lassiter lets out a deep sigh. 

"You're sleeping on the couch either way, but I wouldn't be opposed to more kissing." He mumbles, and he can practically feel Shawn's grin. 

"Great Lassifrass! I guess I'll see you in the morning then." 

Before Lassiter can respond Shawn's in his space again, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He doesn't move away though, and all of a sudden his face looks serious.

"Shawn?"

"I really like you. I want us to talk about this, about _us_ , soon. I don't want to end up killing people to keep you to myself like Elizabeth." 

"Eugenia." 

"I've heard it both ways." 

Lassiter feels crazy that this insane man child is who he's attracted too, but Shawn's right. They shouldn't deny this anymore. 

Lassiter kisses Shawn, longer this time. When they pull away they're both a little breathless. 

"We'll talk about us tomorrow if you still want to. Right now you need to sleep. We both do." 

Shawn smiles and steps away. 

"Thank you, Lassie. For the couch, and for being there at the hospital."

Lassiter nods and goes back to his room where he dreams of one fake psychic detective's lips against his own. Except this time, when he wakes up, the dream doesn’t have to end. 


	2. Chapter 2

They _do_ talk about it in the morning. Lassiter half-expects Shawn to change his mind, to laugh the whole thing off, and use the kisses they shared last night against him for years to come.

But Shawn never does what Lassiter expects him to. 

So instead, they talk about it. Even if it's almost impossible with Shawn's nonsensical rambling. He might want to kiss Shawn, hell he wants to do a lot more than that, but it's too damn early for him to deal with Shawn's antics.

"Spencer!" He interrupts mid-ramble. "If you're not taking this seriously then what's the point?"

They're sitting next to each other on the couch, so when Shawn puts his hand on Lassiter’s arm it barely takes him any effort. 

"What makes you think I'm not taking this seriously?" 

Lassiter scoffs.

"Okay okay, I can see why you might think that, but I am taking this seriously."

"You promise?" 

"I promise." Shawn grins. "Speaking of promises, I believe you made one to me last night Lassie."

"I did." He mumbles. The thought of kissing Shawn now, in the light of day, seems a lot harder to do than it was last night.

But then Shawn is climbing into his lap. He runs his fingers through the back of Lassiter's hair and smiles at him.

"You ready to keep that promise?" 

"Shouldn't we talk more first or..?" It's hard to think when Shawn starts pressing kisses into his neck. He really wants Shawn to stay in his lap, so at this point, he doesn't care if they talk at all. 

"We can talk later." 

"Yeah, later sounds good." 

He puts a finger under Shawn's chin and gets him to look at him before drawing Shawn into a kiss.

It’s been a while since Lassiter’s been with anyone, and Shawn keeps moving around in his lap, so it doesn’t take long before Lassiter starts to get hard. When Shawn purposefully rolls his hips down Lassiter breaks away from the kiss to gasp. 

“Spencer!” 

“Tell me if you wanna stop, okay?” Shawn says as he rolls his hips down again. Lassiter puts his hands loosely on Shawn’s hips and nods his head. 

Shawn presses kisses all along his neck, and Lassiter’s sure that he’s going to leave a few marks but he can’t seem to make himself care, not when Shawn keeps grinding against him. 

Lassiter turns his head to the side, finding Shawn’s lips. The kiss is messy and uncoordinated, _like Shawn,_ a distant part of Lassiter’s brain supplies. He bucks his hips up and Shawn’s fingers run through his hair, and he knows he won’t last much longer. 

“Spencer,” He gasps out. 

“I know Lassie.” Shawn hums, and then he rolls his hips down extra hard and Lassiter’s cumming into his pants like he’s a horny teenager. 

Shawn kisses him again, and Lassiter can still feel Shawn’s hard member pressed against his thigh. He reaches down into Shawn’s boxers and wraps a hand around him, causing Shawn to moan into his mouth. He uses the precum coming out of the tip of Shawn’s cock to ease the friction, and he can tell by all the little gasps and the way Shawn presses his hips closer that it isn’t going to take much for Shawn to cum. 

“Shawn,” He says, the name unfamiliar on his tongue.

“Hm?” 

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this? About all of the things I could do to you, all of the things I’m _going_ to do to you?” He speeds his hand up as he speaks, trying to push Shawn over the edge.

Shawn lets out a desperate moan and presses his face into Lassiter’s neck. 

“I knew I’d love seeing you like this, desperate and moaning and practically begging me for more.”

“Lassie!” Shawn gasps, tightening his grip on Lassiter’s hair. 

“I got you.” He whispers. 

Shawn bucks his hips into Lassiter’s hand before he cums, and then he goes limp against him. Lassiter uses his free hand to rub Shawn’s back, whispering praises to him. 

Shawn finally moves and kisses Lassiter slowly. Lassiter swears this one kiss has more feelings in it than his entire marriage with Victoria did. That terrifies him just a little, because that could have all sorts of implications, but it’s more of an adrenaline rush than it is actual fear. 

“You wanna get breakfast?” Shawn eventually asks him, and it makes Lassiter feel giddy. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

The soft smile Shawn gives him almost makes his breath catch. Lassiter could get used to this. 


End file.
